


Revengeful

by ashpjo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Murder, Revenge, brooklyn99
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashpjo/pseuds/ashpjo
Summary: Jake blames the rest of the precinct for Amy’s death five years ago. He has been plotting his revenge, and it’s finally time for payback.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains violence and gruesome descriptions in some later chapters. I’ll try to put a warning before said chapters.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and am not affiliated in any way with the show. Just a fan-fic, enjoy :)

Chapter one:

Jake sat at his desk missing Amy. Though it had been 5 years since the accident, Jake still spiraled into an angry rampage every time he thought about it. Why did Holt let her go in alone? Why did the reinforcements never show up? Why didn’t the Sargent pull Amy out when things were getting too heated? He would wonder these same though nearly every day. 

........

Jake walked down the dark, looming hallway. “Today is the big day,” he thought to himself. Jake had been planning, plotting, and scheming for months now; and all of his work was going to come together in just a few short hours. 

Of course, he did try to forgive his friends in the beginning. Those first few moths when all he did was sleep. They were his family, after all; and they had been nothing but comforting. However, and months went by and nothing changed, Jake couldn’t figure out why. “Wasn’t he supposed to feel better by now? Shouldn’t he be in the acceptance stage of grief?” Jake thought. Then he realized what was holding him back. It was them. Every time he saw their faces he would remember how they ruined his life, and how they ended Amy’s. 

Eventually Jake quit the force. He cut off communication with his former colleagues. Boyle would come by occasionally, but Jake gave him the cold shoulder. One year of solitude led to two years, and sadness turned into hate. Unbearable rage and a thirst for revenge. And today was the day jakes revenge would be served. 

The day of vengeance? No. Revenge party? Even worse. Jake couldn’t come up with a good title. He had been calling today simply “revenge day”, but this title seemed a bit too casual considering he was about to commit multiple homicides. This was definitely not some stupid revenge prank. Amy has lost her life because of the 99th precincts careless actions, especially the captains; and now it was time for them to pay the price. 

Jake began the final checks of his “basement”, the gang would be arriving soon. Everything had to be perfect for the plan to work, and Jake could leave no evidence behind. Of course, that didn’t mean things couldn’t get a bit messy. 

The whole room was covered in plastic wrap, at least three layers of it. Beneath the wrap, the walls were an unpainted white. In addition to the plastic wrap, the floor had various tarps spread about it (Jake had strategically placed them in the areas he thought would be the messiest.) What Jake was most proud of, however, was the three cages he had placed up against the walls. They were big enough to hold two people each, and the bars were (allegedly) unbreakable. “Perfection” Jake said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The first guests to arrive were the ladies. It was vitally important to the plan that Rosa and Gina got there an entire hour before everyone else. They seemed surprised when Jake opened the door. Perhaps they were expecting him to be drunk or hungover, maybe high? But Jake needed to be on top of things tonight. This was no time to be sloppy. Rosa was the first to greet him, Gina followed her lead. Jake led them to his fake dining room, where he had prepared a fake dining table. He had prepared some very real food, though it was such a shame his guests would never be able to enjoy it.

Jake started phase one of the massacre by pretending to have forgotten something in the basement. Rosa and Gina excused him as he left the room. Jakes true destination was the control room. The door was a hidden lever in a bookcase. (Jake thought this was very cool). Once in the control room, Jake turned on the cameras. One by one they flickered on, and Jake could see from multiple angles Rosa and Gina sitting at the table. The girls were wondering where everyone else was. Jake smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

First things first, Jake said to himself as he mentally went over the checklist he had created. The power had to be cut, to incite confusions and maybe a little panic. Although Jake doubted the girls would freak out, he hoped to at least have them on edge. All part of the spectacle. Excitedly, Jake pulled a comically large lever on his control room wall, effectively cutting the power. Watching in the camera, Jake saw Gina jump from her chair, but Rosa looked unbothered. No matter, Rosa would be scared soon enough. 

Jake had about 45 minutes until the guys arrived, which meant he had to work fast. Amy would’ve been so proud, Jake thought. He had made a binder to keep everything organized. Of course he would have to burn it later, but Jake didn’t mind. He could leave no evidence. As a former detective, Jake knew exactly how to do this. But he was getting side tracked. Jake took a deep breath, refocused, and continued phase one. The next step was... Jake checked his bider to make sure...luring the girls down to the basement, or villainous lair, as Jake liked to call it. 

Jake searched the buttons on his control panel, and found the one that would turn on the speaker downstairs. The speaker would play a pre-recorded dialogue of Jake asking for help. Pressing the button, he hoped for the best possible outcome. There was always the off chance the girls would refuse to go downstairs, but given the sympathetic looks they had been giving Jake previously, he thought it was likely they would try and help. The girls heard the recording. Through the hidden camera’s audio recorder, Jake heard Rosa mutter something about Jake messing up the power breaker downstairs and not knowing how to fix it. Gina rolled her eyes before leaving the dining room with Rosa to go downstairs. Brilliant. They had no idea what they were getting into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to add chapter 3 next week :) glad you guys are enjoying it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small time jump- short bit from Captain Holts point of view.

Captain Holt’s pov:

 

_Ding dong _, Raymond Holt rang the doorbell. Standing on the doorstep, he was just as bewildered to be at Jake Peralta’s house as detectives Charles and Terry looked. After Jake left the force five years ago, he had not reached out to anyone at the precinct. Raymond wondered how he afforded such a large home, did he have a new job? Probably. Ray saw that Charles and terry were also studying the house, probably wondering the same thing. Charles looked nervous to see his former best friend. Terry was on edge, neither of them knew what kind of shape Jake was in, Gina had gone so far as to assume this gathering was planned in a drunken haze. A thought suddenly occurred to Raymond. Where were Gina and Rosa? The guys had carpooled together, expecting to meet Rosa and Gina here, but there was no sign of them.__

__The captain was still pondering this when the door opened. Jake Peralta, in person for the first time in five years. Charles looked like he wanted to hug him, but then decided against it when he saw the look on Jake’s face. It was a look of insanity. Maybe Gina was right after all. Of course, none of them expected Jake to be bubbly and jokey, he had stopped his endearing (or annoying) childish behavior after Amy’s death. Raymond actually didn’t know what to expect from this evening. It was an odd sensation to him, he wasn’t fond of it. He was even less fond of the unsound disposition Jake was presenting, but it was too late to leave now. That would be impolite. Plus, there were three strong detectives present, what could happen?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a short intermission chapter before things really start to go down lol- it’s going to start getting intense after this. Thanks for reading so far!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Jakes POV~

Jake led his former friends inside his house. They seemed nervous, which was good for Jake, he couldn’t have them feeling too comfortable. Terry asked about Rosa and Gina, and Jake told him that they’d see the girls soon enough. As the group walked down the hall the tension grew thicker and thicker. Even so, no one realized that Jake had locked the door behind them. No one questioned why Jake was leading them down to the basement instead of to the dining room. Perhaps the detectives thought they were going to play a quick game of pool while waiting for the ladies, or maybe they assumed that Jake was leading them to grab a quick drink in a basement bar. They must’ve still trusted him after all these years. Their mistake. “After you,” Jake said as he held the door open and motioned for his old colleagues to enter the basement. “I’ll be right behind you.” 

In the basement, the lights were dim. So dim that the three cages against the walls couldn’t be seen. Well...almost. One cage was covered with a tarp, the other two remained in sight. Charles was the first to notice, turning around to ask Jake what the hell was going on, but he was too late. Jake already had a gun locked and loaded on the captains temple. 

...

Gun still resting on the captains head, Jake told Boyle and Terry, both of whom had their hands up in surrender, to lock themselves into one of the cages. They did so almost in a trance. Neither of them had brought weapons, after all. The guys had arrived in their street clothes. Jake walked Holt into the third cage, pushed him up against the wall, and quickly stepped out, locking the door behind him. It was done. Brilliant. Jake didn’t need to worry about them phoning for help, he had bought a device a few months back that blocked all phone activity. Helpless, pathetic, begging for mercy, everything was coming up Jake!

It was time for the next step. The monologue. Jake didn’t need his binder for this, he knew exactly what he wanted to say to the people who betrayed him. Jake pulled out his remote control. He had modified it to be like a portable control room (like the one upstairs) so that he could make some magic happen while he was down in the basement. Jake had considered hiring an assistant to stay up in the control room, but he decided against it. Help was expensive, plus he would have to kill the assistant after he was done, and six homicides seemed a bit excessive. Remote control in hand, Jake dramatically pressed a button that turned the lights on. Bright lights, like the beams you would find in a superstore. The room was lit up white. Jake slipped some sunglasses on, but everyone else was practically blinded. 

Jake cleared his throat, and was about to start speaking when the captain made a plea. He asked Jake to let them all out, and they wouldn’t press charges. He said that they could all just talk about whatever was bothering Jake, and that there was no point in locking them up. Jake only laughed. He pulled out his gun from behind his jacket and shot the captain in the knee. “Anyone else want to beg?” He asked. Terry and Charles sank to the back of their cage. Jake nodded and took a deep breath. It was monologue time, and Jake had always wanted to do a villainous monologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part and the next one were originally going to be one big chapter, but I split it up into two separate chapters because it was getting too long lol- don’t worry though, the next part will be up very soon :) thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter from Charles’ point of view.

Charles POV: 

 

Charles’ ears rang from the sound of gunfire. It was just one bullet, now lodged in his Captains knee, but his head was still spinning. Jake was speaking, but Charles was unable to concentrate on his captors words. He looked over at Raymond instead. The Captain was on the ground now, attending to his injury. Charles suspected that he was going to pass out soon from all the blood he was loosing. Not that it mattered. He was beginning to consider the fact that none of them would make it out of jakes basement alive. 

Turning his attention away from the captain, the detective examined the cage he was currently residing in with Terry. Charles was starting to think it was more like a cell. Bigger than he had originally perceived. So large that he and Terry could both fit in one easily, and there were still two more cages in the room. Charles wondered how Jake afforded such a nice basement. He would’ve been in awe, but the fact that Jake had just shot the captain made him question his loyalties. 

Studying his surroundings, Charles noticed there was only one solid wall in the back of his and Terry’s cubic prison, the other three sides were just bars. There were 8 little grabby hooks, or were they cuffs, sticking out from the wall. Four on the bottom of the wall and four more a few feet higher. Yep definitely hand and foot cuffs. Four for him and four for the Sargent. Charles kept his distance from them, fearing they could close around his wrist or leg at any minute. However that only put him closer to jake, which was equally as terrifying. 

Charles looked over at terry. He must’ve been thinking he same thing, because he was standing like a statue right in the middle of the cage. Charles had never seen Terry so afraid....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short bit I added in to explain the setting a bit better lol- I’ll try to get the next part out as soon as possible, but it’s christmas time so I may be a bit behind schedule. Just a heads up! Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finally gets to live his dream... of murdering his friends

Jake spoke his monologue perfectly, making sure to remember every Die Hard reference he had written in. He spoke about how Amy’s death was untimely, how she deserved better, and when his heart could no longer bear to think of her, Jake switched the topic over to why and how the remaining members of the precinct were going to pay for his loss. As he spoke, the prisoners tried to beg for mercy; but if they got too loud while Jake was preforming, he would simply aim the gun at them. Instant silence. Jake was just finishing up his speech when he looked at his clock. 1:37- it was getting late, Jake had to hurry. He began his final, most dramatic bit. His _favorite _bit:__

__..._ _

__“And love is a lie!” Jake yelled at them, moving closer to the first cage with a tarp on it as he spoke. He pulled out a photo of Amy he had been keeping in his pocket, and crumpled it in his fist. Jakes heart ripping to pieces all over again, he let the paper fall out of his grip and onto the floor. The guys in the cages looked almost sympathetic, obliviously feeling a bit guilty. “But what do I care?” Jake asked with an empty smile. He was trying hard not to cry. “There are women...... everywhere.” Jake pulled the tarp down revealing the bodies of Gina and Rosa. They were each sitting in a chair. Well, they were tied to a chair (Jake didn’t want his first victims falling over). Throats slit, heads bent at unnatural angles, their eyes still open. Their faces were pale, which was to be expected......since they were dead. Jake had killed them himself merely 30 minutes ago._ _

__At the sight of the bodies, Charles threw up what looked to be the remains of pizza and spaghetti. Tears streamed down from Terry’s face. Holt let out a guttural yell, but the noise didn’t worry Jake because the basement had brilliantly been made soundproof._ _

__This concluded his monologue, but Jake’s evening was hardly over. Jake stepped closer to Charles and terry’s cage. He pulled out his gun again, and pointed it at terry’s head. Smiling, Jake pointed to the hand and foot cuffs he had cleverly installed on the back wall. He forced terry and Charles to put their hands and legs in the c shaped devices, which would effectively immobilize them against the wall. They did so with glazed over looks. Jake got the feeling their minds were somewhere else. The only one making noise at this point was the captain, but Jake would get to him soon enough. With the press of a button the cuffs booked around Charles and terry’s legs. And just like that, they were trapped. Not that they weren’t trapped before...double trapped!_ _

__Jake was brimming with excitement for what was going to happen next. Stored in a locker behind the stairs was all he needed. Gasoline and a match. Of course Jake also needed his knife, but that was already in his pocket. Jake tucked his pistol back into his belt and grabbed the supplies. Walking toward the middle of the floor, between the three cages, Jake had a wicked grin on his face. He set down the gasoline bucket and the matches in front of his captors, so they could draw their own conclusions as to what was about to happen. He used his remote control to unlock the second cages door. And began walking towards Charles and terry, knife in hand. Charles and terry were fighting against the cuffs on their wrists and legs, but they were loosing._ _

__“Wait!” Yelled captain holt. He was still locked in the third cage, on the ground, holding his wounded knee. “Don’t do this jake. It’s not worth it! You are going to get caught, and you’ll be in prison for the rest of your life. You could be charged with the death penalty. Amy wouldn’t have wanted this for you.”_ _

__At the mention of Amy’s name, Jake’s mind went numb. “First of all,” Jake practically spat at Raymond, “I’m not going to get caught.” As soon as the words had left his mouth he stabbed Charles in the throat and gently pulled his blade back out. Blood gushed everywhere, and if Charles wasn’t already dead, he would be soon from the loss of blood._ _

__Terry struggled against his cuffs, and started to beg for mercy, but it was too late. Jake stepped towards him, still speaking to Holt. “Second of all, Amy isn’t around to want anything.” Jake said darkly. “And its all thanks to _you _!” Jake slit terry’s throat as the word ‘you’ came out of his mouth. Another waterfall of blood, and Terry was gone as well.___ _

____ _ _

____The look on holts face seemed to be a mixture of anger, sadness, and something else...could it be...regret?_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Holidays lol enjoy!


End file.
